


Rare Scottish Sun Fun

by basketcase1880



Series: Taggart: The Musical [17]
Category: Taggart (TV)
Genre: F/M, Kid Fic, M/M, Song Inspired, fun in the sun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 21:04:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2596400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basketcase1880/pseuds/basketcase1880
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sun makes a rare appearance in Glasgow so the gang has fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rare Scottish Sun Fun

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this over on fanfiction.net as part of a series called 30 Days of Songs but I got terrible flames so I took the series down and edited it and posted it as a stand alone.  
> Can you guess what the song is?

The sudden and rare heat wave that hit Glasgow was almost debilitating to the team, so they were glad when Burke gave them the weekend off. Robbie was especially glad as Gaby had asked him if he could watch Jamie that weekend so she could go away with one of her classes. So Robbie called Jackie, Stuart, Ewan and Ronan over for a water fight.

Jackie was reluctant to partake in this adventure, but with one look at Jamie and Ronan pleading with her, she was putty and agreed to play. The power the two young children had over their 'aunt' Jackie amazed all four adults sometimes.

The day was going well and, strangely enough, Jackie was having fun. The boys were all soaking wet, but she and Ronan had managed to remain dry. They had avoided each and every blow the boys had dealt to them. But that all changed when they were trapped in the close at Robbie's house.

Stuart and Ewan were at one end of the close with water balloons in their hands while Robbie and Jamie were at the other end with water guns. Jackie and Ronan, unfortunately, were stuck in the middle with no weapons as they were on their way to collect more water balloons.

The Ross boys had a twin look of mischief in their eyes and all that Jackie and Ronan could do was stand where they were and hold their hands up in the air in surrender, hoping that they would let them out of their prison. But that hope was lost at the sound of Robbie's voice.

"Let's get 'em boys," Robbie shouted as he and Jamie let loose with sprays of water from their super soakers and Stuart and Ewan started pelting them with their barrage of water balloons.

By the end of the day, every one of them were soaking wet, but they had a great time spending the day together as a family. After all, how often is it you get to have such fun when you work for Strathclyde Police?

**Author's Note:**

> Everybody's Gone to War by Nerina Pallot (more the video than the song)


End file.
